Heart Stopper
by JillAnnBal
Summary: It is almost 30 years after the great rebellion of the districts. The Hunger Games pageant is starting to take on the form it will have in Katniss' day. Coriolanus Snow is not yet the president, but the young Commander of the Peacekeepers has his eye on the job and knows it is within his grasp. He also has his eye on a the latest victor: young Sage of District 12.
1. Chapter 1

Sage walked through the crowded, glistening ballroom with her hands tightly held together at her waist. She wore a stunning gown of emerald green dotted with tiny white fox bane flowers that also adorned her dark hair: yet another reminder of what she had done to nearly a dozen teenagers like herself. No one would let her forget it. Ever since her victory, white fox bane flowers and their toxic berries had become all the rage in fashion. If she did not see the plant adored on people and objects, then the memories were brought back by her new nickname: Sage the Heart Stopper.

Never would she have believed it in herself to sneak around the dense thorns and rising waters of the arena to poison each of the remaining tributes, but that was what she did to survive. Sage believed in fighting the good fight, but she was starving. She could not swim and the lake had continued to spread. She would have been forced to drown if not die from exposure or a blade.

She never had the odds of a victory. A score of six was all she was given for her meager skill with a bow and her knowledge of plants. Her size was against her too. Usually it was one of the bigger tributes who survived, but Sage was a thin 17 thanks to her hard life in District 12. Still, the tender age didn't stop Commander Snow from lavishing her with attention. He was the popular Chief Officer of the Peacekeepers with his eye on everything. Sage did not need experience to notice a 'hungry' look.

The man was relatively dashing with tawny blond hair swept back over his head and meeting curvy muttonchops just beyond his cheekbones. At 29 he was the youngest commander to have risen through the peacekeeper ranks. Oddly he took a great interest in the games though he had nothing to do with them. It was him who organized this 'Victor' party and suggested the tour of the districts. He gained in popularity through his generous attitude, but Sage did not see it as such, not when she had to face the districts of those she had killed.

"So how are you enjoying the party?" he asked from her side as he offered his arm. Sage didn't care how tall and handsome he was or the innocent smile he always offered her; he was just as deadly as the white fox bane. Even his straight and perfect white uniform was adorned with a small sprig of the plant. It was more extravagant than a normal peacekeeper uniform, but still ridged, pressed with gold piping, edging and ornamental ropes. The jacket hugged his shoulders perfectly along with a short fur-lined cape that draped over his shoulders in an old military pelisse fashion.

"It's lovely," she replied and forced a smile just as she forced herself to take his arm.

"Come, let's meet some people, shall we?" he asked, but Sage knew she had no choice. Still she gave him a nod.

When she had asked about his intentions on being her escort, his only excuse was that he took her security personally. It made little sense when there were peacekeepers at every exit and even between the main ballroom and the upstairs rooms. There was enough security at the Presidential Palace to make her feel like she was trapped in a prison and she had no choice but to take the warden's arm.

…

The party went long into the night and Sage tried to fake interest in the pitiful little squabbles and meaningless troubles of the residents of the Capitol city. She grit her teeth behind a perfect smile as some dragged on about her poisoning one tribute or another. More than a dozen bowed and told her how her nickname suited her since she was so beautiful. Sage hated all of it. She felt like a doll, dressed up and walked around like some toy to please people who didn't have enough of their own soul to see how hers suffered.

Once she was out in the Capitol vehicle, she tried to let herself breathe, but the moment was short-lived as Commander Snow elegantly stepped in and took a seat across from her on the matching bench seat. The polished leather creaked softly under his weight as he sat with a dangerously soft smile, his pale eyes focused on hers.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you for the ride back to your apartment. It's only polite to see you safely to your room," he cooed casually. Sage sat still and stiffly quiet as her mind raced to discover what little plan he had now. A fear shivered up her spine as she realized he had never allowed her to step away from him throughout the night.

"Thank you," was all she could reply with a tiny amount of politeness adrift in the chill of what his probing stare seemed to want from her.

The car ride was silent, as if the small yet comfortable cabin was a vast empty warehouse and the two of them on opposite sides. Sage wished she was that far from him instead of sitting in perfect view. She wanted to shift against the uncomfortable, fluffy gown, but she would not give him the pleasure of seeing her uneasy with his presence- He liked it somehow. He liked that he made others feel ill-at-ease. It was that cold unwavering stare of his that seemed to pierce right through her and see her little secrets and hidden fears. It was as if the longer she sat with him the more he would know about her. That just from seeing how she held her hands he would be able to tell how shaken she was. She refused to meet his eyes and instead stared out the window to watch the city pass by. She hoped he would be quick to read how it meant that she would refuse his every advance. Here was another monster of the same Capitol that had made her into a murder. Now he sat looking at her as if she were his reward for all his years of service.

True to his word, when the vehicle stopped he walked her inside along with Geri, her capital escort. His goodnight to her was short and quick; a command to leave him alone with Sage. Of course the short, round and fluffy woman did as she was told with only a faint look back over her shoulder before slipping into her room.

"You do look stunning," he drawled quietly as he attempted to step closer.

"I think I should call it a night as well," Sage tried to back up.

"Who would have thought a scrawny, young woman from District 12 would win. An underdog if every I saw one. Normally I don't care for them, but you… you cleaned up so well, Miss Starrkin," his smirk suggested more than Sage cared to picture in her mind. Fear kept her in place as her mind wondered what would happen if she refused him. There was a chance he would simply overpower her; he had more than enough strength in his size and broad shoulders. But would a refusal mean something would befall her home? He had all the power to do with her as he wished. He could take what he liked.

"What do you want from me?" Sage went for the throat. She never had the opportunity in the arena, but this was a whole new game and she needed to know exactly how it worked.

The smirk turned to a lopsided grin as he clasped his hands behind his back and slowly walked around her.

"I like you Sage. What a pity, I thought, when I saw your reaping. Dark hair, beautiful green eyes, a tender little flower shuddering in the prelude to a storm," his eyes traveled up and down her form. "Even when they had you in that laughable costume on parade, I could see the rose color of your cheeks as you stood embarrassed and overwhelmed. And yet here you are, with all the splendor of a victor. It's a strange twist of fate," he shook his head as his eyes closed briefly. "It's not my place to be here, to be the one escorting you, but I can't seem to help myself. Will you take pity on me Sage? Take pity on a monster captivated by the innocence of a rose like yourself? I could save you from being swallowed up by all these thorns,". He waited for her reply, but Sage was still unsure and despite knowing his intentions, actually hearing them still surprised her. She was too young, too inexperienced to know what to say or how to act.

"What… would everyone else think?" it was one question that was worth asking. What would the president say? Now that she thought about it, she started to recall the looks she received at the party as she walked around on Snow's arm. Rumors were likely already spreading, but Snow did not seem to care.

"It wouldn't be the first time that a victor was seen in the company of a Capitol official," he said as that dreaded smirk appeared. "I swear to you, Sage. I have no interest other than your company," he continued as he stepped close behind her. "I have no interest in forcing anything upon you," he said softly as he took in the scent of her perfumed hair.

Sage swallowed hard and decided to put it to the test.

"Then please, let me have a night to consider?" she asked. A long moment passed before he stepped around to stand in front of her and bowed softly, taking her hand in the same motion to bring to his lips.

"As you wish," he said before kissing the back of her hand with soft, warm lips. "Good night, Sage," he added before showing himself out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Drawing Lines

Commander Coriolanus Snow was pleased with himself as he sat in President Blud's sun-filled solar as the old man shifted in his throne-like chair. He complained bitterly about his back in a mumbling fashion before turning to the commander with a critical eye. A large desk sat between them and despite the amount of paperwork on it, there was little need for Snow to be present. He wasn't called in for protocol or security. Snow knew exactly what Blud wanted to discuss.

"I hope you're done with her," he said bluntly.

"Actually, no," Snow replied coolly.

"There are others waiting for her. You know you can't have her all to yourself," the president drawled, stating the obvious.

"Oh yes, that would be a terrible shame if you had to disappoint them. Then again, it would also be a shame if my peacekeepers were negligent in their duties," Snow's mouth turned into a confident smile as President Blud's face soured.

"You would not dare," he hissed.

"You have many other victors still to pass out. Consider this an investment in your well-being," Snow got up and allowed his height to loom over the decrepit old man. Blud had to know his time was coming to an end. It was time for new leadership.

"Next thing you'll say is that you plan on running for president," Blud spat angrily.

"What if I did?" Snow grin turned cruel as his eyes narrowed.

"You would never live to see the day you take office, my friend," Blud replied. Snow laughed short and hard.

"The power you once had is gone, Blud. The peacekeepers are mine. Their loyalty belongs to me, and you will consider yourself lucky if I allow you to live in your retirement," he said before turning to the door with a confident stride.

…

Thankfully Commander Snow did not show up the next day for her answer and it allowed Sage a quiet meal with Geri and her mentor Carter. Neither had been any big help to her during the ordeal, but at least they never seemed to leave her. It was a quiet comfort to know she always had Geri there to usher her around to the right place while Carter's hollowed eyes followed her. They had not been so hollow since she won, but there was still a sadness in them as if he knew what would come next. Unfortunately he spoke little of the parties or what she should be doing in the Capitol. Both Geri and Carter seemed to be treading in unknown territory along with her as new traditions popped up left and right.

"The train will be leaving tomorrow for the tour," Geri perked up amidst their silent breakfast.

"So soon?" Sage was surprised that Snow and President Blud had been able to pull things together that fast.

"They're eager to prolong this victor parade," Carter grumbled with a mouthful of eggs. Geri gave him a side glance through heavily decorated eyelashes.

"I think it's delightful. I think these traditions will stay and you'll always be remembered as the first to conduct them. Just think how wonderful it will be to see all the many different places all the while traveling on such a luxurious train. I even hear that Commander Snow might join us as well," the sound of a fork dropping to a plate was heard, but it was not Sage's. Carter had stopped eating and was suddenly getting up from his plate.

"I need some air," is all he said as his chair whined from being pulled across the floor. Sage looked to him, but he did not turn back. She looked to Geri instead to see her give an awkward shrug. Once he was out of earshot she continued.

"He's one of those silent types. Honestly, I thought he would come out of his shell once you won. He certainly was of little help to you when you were in the arena. If it weren't for that silent sponsor you wouldn't be here now. The sponsor sought Carter out, you know? You should have seen me, I was completely livid with him for not actively trying to garner other sponsors! We were so lucky," Geri shook her head and turned back to her breakfast. Of course Sage could not expect much more than a Capitol attitude from her. She was concerned in the only way she knew how; as if this were a simple game and a teammate was not pulling his weight.

"Perhaps it's time I had a real talk with him," Sage got up. Carter had mentioned something about the silent sponsor, but nothing more than how lucky they were that he had deep pockets, although, he didn't look that relieved. His gaze seemed constantly fixed on some far off spot down a hallway or across a room. Sage wondered if he was seeing into the future since nothing ever seemed to surprise him.

She found him up on the rooftop. Someone had started to put a garden up there and it was a mess of flowers and equipment. Carter stood against the edge. His hulking form seemed like a pillar that was out of place and Sage wished he was more like one. There were times when she stormed off to her room to rage against the man who seemed to do little more than nod and say yes or no. If he was any help, Sage never saw it.

This was a man who had won based on the odds and perhaps that was all he knew. Back then, districts 1 and 2 had yet to develop their academies and still allowed a fairer reaping. Carter had been a strong and capable 18 year old who was known in his district for finding a way to hunt outside the borders. He had won because the odds actually were in his favor. Sponsorship had also developed since he won and that seemed to tip the scales even further to the advantages of the stronger districts. Maybe Carter could not understand how Sage could ever win? Now that she has, he is adrift in this new uncertainty of what is to come.

"Carter?" she started softly. He didn't respond and she sucked in a breath and squared her shoulders. "Whatever is on your mind, you better say it for once!" she barked at him. He quickly turned to see her and stepped away from the edge. He walked over and corralled her back around some equipment.

"They watch everything, they hear every word," he whispered to her. Sage was surprised a moment, but then suspected she should have guessed so much from the Capitol.

"And here?" she asked in a hush voice.

"I think it's safe so long as we stay quiet," he said.

"What's going on?"

"I heard about last night, with Commander Snow. He's more than fond of you and he's extremely dangerous," he said.

"Why though? This whole city is full of…," she tried to search for the word.

"Fakes," Carter added and caught her attention. "This is a man who must have the real gem, not the simulated one. It started when you began poisoning the other tributes. He came to me and told me to make you win no matter the cost," he said.

Sage took a step back as she put it together. Snow was the silent sponsor. He had made it so she could win. Carter took the moment to continue.

"When he saw you had it in you to win, he had his mind made up. That's why I could send you the food, the medicine, and everything else. He has laid some claim to you and I don't think you can escape him,".

"What should I do?" Sage asked.

"Agree,.. agree to his terms. You don't understand Sage. The arena was horrible and death waited for you, but there will be more suffering now. If not for Snow, you'd find yourself forced into the company of others. You're very lovely, and it's a curse now," he said with a solemn look.

"There's no other choice?" Sage felt like she was on the verge of tears. The dawn light was beginning to light up their shadow and she wiped them away.

"Make him want to hold on to you. Don't let him tire of you. He could turn cruel or cold in a heartbeat and then you will be tossed back into the throng," Carter replied as he laid his hands on her shoulders tenderly. Only once before did he embrace her as she was about to enter the games. This felt like yet another goodbye. She was slipping out of his hands into yet another arena.

Carter allowed a moment to go by before walking out of the shadow commenting about flowers and the beautiful view. Sage found it hard to add to the faux conversation, but she did her best. He continued on as if they had been arguing about the name of a flower sitting in the shade of that shadow, but Sage didn't have the strength to continue the deception for long. They soon traveled back down into the apartment where Geri quickly had Sage carted off to see Jakob for her tour wardrobe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Coriolanus

After a day of wardrobe fittings and a sleepless night, Sage prepared herself to board the train. Her fears were confirmed when Commander Snow was waiting for her in the lobby, casually seated in his dress uniform.

He said little as the fanfare sent the train off. Hundreds of Capitol city residents came to wave and bid her farewell. Of course Geri encouraged her to smile and wave until they were out of sight. Once she turned from the window she found herself in Snow's predatory gaze again. The soft, yet wide smile did nothing to comfort her, but one glance from Carter made her remember their conversation.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go over my security concerns with Miss Starrkin. If you would kindly give us a moment?" Snow was not asking. His eyes were hard on Geri and Carter until they both nodded in agreement and retreated to the dining car.

Sage was left alone with him and again she felt like some prey in his sights. There did not seem to be any way of turning off the sensation no matter how benign he tried to look. Sage's breath turned tight as he stepped closer.

"I hope you've had plenty of time to consider," he drawled casually.

"I think I have," Sage replied awkwardly.

"Good, and your decision?" he stepped dangerously close. For a brief second, Sage tried to picture his reaction to a 'no' and resisted shuddering from the image in her mind.

"It's… such a generous offer. How could I say no?" she tried to smile. She should have been good at it by now, but perhaps it really does take a lifetime to develop a mask like Snow's. Just as she envied his control, he managed to smile warmly as he took a step closer still to take her hand.

"You don't have to pretend. I know you're young. I know all of this is new. You're scared and nervous; afraid of me. I promise I'll fix that," he said as he brought his other hand up to sweep his thumb gently across her cheek.

"Alright," she tried not to shake as his touch lingered. He leaned in close and laid a light kiss on her brow.

"I just want a chance, Sage. I know I can win your heart if you let me in," his words were soft and almost hypnotic. The affection too was gentle and warm. It stirred up all sorts of thoughts. Like why would he go through this? why torture her? He could just have her and be done with her. Did he like the hunt? And there was one even more disturbing thought: could he actually mean it?

Finally he stepped back and allowed Sage to breathe. She had been holding her breath in fear as he stood close against her. His hand soon dropped from her face as his attention was distracted by the ruffle of her blouse. His eyes narrowed and he sighed. The man's fingers pinched and pulled at the fabric.

"I should have had a talk with … Jakob, correct?" he looked back to her briefly. Sage nodded. "The man has little to no taste in clothing. The other night, it was you that made the dress glow, not the other way around. But perhaps we can do something about this travesty when we go through the districts," he brushed the flimsy fabric away, but it only drifted back.

Sage had thought the same about the flippant designer's style, but she thought she'd be forced to endure it. At least she and Snow had one thing in common. That thought alone made her blink in slight shock.

"Please Comman-"

"Coriolanus" he corrected her as his face turned back to hers. Sage paused a moment before using it.

"Please Coriolanus, he means well," Sage tried to plead. Oddly enough, Jakob was in love with his designs and thought everyone else was as well. He was a sensitive soul beneath all that arrogance and would crush like a dried flower under Snow's boot.

Upon hearing her use his name, Sage watched the man smile warmly before replying.

"Just words, I swear. You are too kind, Sage. You know, I paid close attention to the games this year and in the aftermath, I noticed that you almost died twice due to your kindness," he said as he gestured towards a couch. Sage felt compelled to comply and so she sat down at the far end as Snow continued. "I know it was a terrible ordeal. I'm not as blind as the others in the Capitol. But no matter how horrible, you still rose to the challenge and fought to live. I hope the nightmares will fade with time, but you shouldn't let go of the lessons you learned," he said as he sat down next to her and leaned close while also reclining back casually.

"I never thought of it as 'lessons'," Sage argued with a meek voice.

"I'm sure you never thought of it as anything but a traumatic experience… and it was; However, if you can find it in you to look back, you'll see that you were nearly killed when you thought of trying to spare that younger girl that the careers took in to their group. You liked her, but she was ready to betray you in a heartbeat. And then there was that last boy from district 1 who had you in his sights. I'm not sure why you delayed in putting the poison in his canteen. You almost didn't put enough. He had you up that tree in the very last moments," Snow sat up and leaned down to pinch the fabric of her green skirt and pulled it up slowly just enough to reveal Sage's ankle.

He shook his head and made a noise with his tongue as he revealed the scars across her flesh. The boy from district 1 had climbed up after her with a blade in his hand. He had stabbed her ankle repeatedly in vain as his heart slowly began to stop. Two stabs met their mark and by a miracle the Capitol doctors were able to give her back the use of her foot, though it was now scarred and easily stiffened.

Sage pulled at her skirt to let it fall back down.

"Please don't talk about this," she pleaded. Snow let go of dress and nodded in agreement.

"I know it still hurts," his voice turned soft. The school teacher attitude was gone. His chilling gaze had actually turned calm as he met her watering green eyes. "That was my mistake," he admitted and it caught Sage by surprise.

"Words can't describe the terror… you just want to be somewhere else, anywhere else, and I can't stop seeing their faces," she knew she was breaking down. She did not care if he got up disgusted by the sudden flood of emotions. She had not slept right since the arena. Everything and everyone felt so far away when she woke from the nightmares. Even when she was back in district 12, Victor Village was like a ghost town and her at the center of it.

Instead of turning away, Snow reached out and laid his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry, Sage," was all he said. It was such a shock that Sage held her breath despite the sobs. She stared at him in disbelief. After all this time, the reaping, the arena, and all the tortures of being a Victor, not one person had apologized for what she went through. Not one.

Coriolanus sat there like a waiting angel in his white uniform. He was still and continued to stare into her eyes despite the tears and sniffles. He sat close enough that Sage could easily lean forward and wrap her arms around him to cry out her pain on his shoulder. He seemed to be sitting there waiting for it.

Instead she pulled away and got up.

"Please, I need a moment," was all she could say before running for the dining car.

…

She had passed Carter and Geri as she traveled swiftly to the sleeping car and threw herself into a room. She slammed the door behind her afraid of what look might be on Snow's face. Grabbing the covers off the bed, Sage went to the far corner of the room and bundled herself up. She huddled there, afraid of everything. It was as if she was back in the arena again and there no mask that could cover the emotions. Sage wiped tears away angrily, but the sobs would not stop.

The depression wrapped around her so tightly that she did not care when she heard the door open. Sage refused to look up from the fluffy covers of the blanket as she sat with her knees brought up to her chest. She wished the blanket was a shield, a bubble, something that would insulate her from the world and her new horrible life, but the wish was in vain.

A hand touched her head tenderly and she pictured Geri standing there. Soon she would hear her perky little voice try to coo her out of this state and encourage her to eat, but it never came. The quiet continued broken only by the sharp inhale of her breath or a sniffle. It must be Carter standing there, but still she refused to look up. She did not want to hear words to console her or encourage her. Sage just wanted to let go until the tears stopped.

The tender touches continued a little longer until she heard the person stand and then drape something over her, adding to the wrapped blanket. The footsteps then led back to the door and she heard it shut softly leaving her in the quiet that she wanted.

It took nearly an hour for her to calm and drift off into a light sleep. She woke when her body began to revolt against the tight position. Beneath her she could still feel the slightest hint of the train moving. Sage sighed and pulled herself from the blankets to stretch her limbs a moment before turning to gather them. She found herself frozen at the sudden sight.

There crumpled with the blankets was Snow's white fur-lined cape. It stole her breath away that he was the one who had walked after her and so tenderly sat with her for a moment. He did not say anything. There was no lecture, no tender appeal for her to rejoin him. He allowed her the moment to regain her strength and left a token. Sage reached out for it and then stopped. None of this was making sense. Could the man really have a soul? Could he actually understand? She then remembered the apology and the memory urged her to pick it up. The white leather was cool and slightly stiff, but the fur lining was soft and even fluffy; an odd mix.

Sage carefully folded the article and set it on the bed before changing out of the silly farewell outfit and into more comfortable trousers and an ash grey knitted sweater. She then picked it back up and stepped out of her room.

Geri's voice was easily recognizable anywhere as she chatted up some poor soul. She imagined Carter rolling his eyes, but out in the lobby car there was only her escort and Commander Snow. Somehow Geri had found him in an extremely good mood, so much in fact, that he seemed to be entertaining her drivel about each district. The man smiled upon seeing her and got up with perfect manners.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Sage," he said softly before offering a hand to show her to a seat. Slowly she reached out a hand to take his and let him guide her to a chair next to his. "I see you found my cape," he then shook his head before continuing, "Such a silly article of this dress uniform. I seem to always be losing it somewhere," he smiled knowingly. Sage said nothing but sat down with it in her lap. he did not offer to take it back, as if he wanted her to hold on to it.

"Dinner will be served soon and by late day tomorrow we should be back in your home district. Won't it be exciting to show up there again? Everyone is so proud and happy. They might just carry you away!" Geri's smile was always infectious. She was clueless, but a happy kind of clueless, like a child. Sage couldn't help a soft smile, but her mind was still wrapped around Snow and the piece of him that rested softly in her lap.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Off Schedule

Dinner would have been silent if not for Geri. Carter had nothing to say as usual and Snow was too busy watching Sage. Only by some grace of skill was he able to make the occasional comment on Geri's many topics. Despite all that happened earlier, he was still calm and looking pleased with something. Sage couldn't tell if he was playing some kind of cruel game or if he was simply happy to be so close. She had offered back his cape in a quiet moment when Geri went to fetch Carter. Snow had smiled and thanked her, but declined to take it._ If it's a comfort to you, keep it_, he had replied calmly before offering her his arm. Sage had been speechless as they walked to the dining car.

"I was wondering, Commander Snow, if you could tell me why District 12 is first on our schedule? I recall being old that the 'home district' will be last on the Victor's Tour. With our current program, we'll run full circle back to the Capitol," Geri pointed out with a curious tone.

"Hmm, you're right, I might have made a mistake," Snow spoke up casually from his plate. He closed his eyes a moment and gave a soft shrug. "In any case, we're already on our way," he replied as he looked over to Sage with knowing smile. Upon noticing it she instantly knew he was behind the change in schedule.

"Ah, well then, I'm sure we'll spend a night or two in District 12. The Victors' Village there should be more than accommodating for all of us," Geri puttered on with her babbling. "Of course, Commander, I wasn't sure if you'd be staying there or in the Hall of Justice,".

"An interesting question," Snow replied in between bites as he glanced up at Sage. She had looked up to see his answer. "I'm sure I will spend time in the Hall of Justice. This tour has presented itself as a useful opportunity to inspect each district; However, I'm sure I'll find the Victors' Village much more accommodating," he turned to Geri in the last moment politely.

Sage choked on her food a little as her throat tightened. Snow was going to inspect the district and find how lax things were in District 12. Not that life was comfortable by any measure, but without the slack in the security, the district would be nearly unbearable.

"Sage, dear, are you okay?" Geri asked from next to her. Snow too was focused on her and didn't seem swayed as she cleared her throat and explained that a piece of food had tried to go down the wrong tube.

The peacekeepers were more likely to look the other way in district 12 so long as nothing seemed to 'stir the pot'. Trade, hunting, and even traveling outside the district fence were overlooked regularly. It only made life sustainable in this small starving district. Still, many died from the cold winters if they didn't have the means. The peacekeepers seemed to understand that such little things gave the people just enough hope to continue on.

…

After dinner Sage's fears only grew yet somehow she found herself sitting next to Snow as they enjoyed some calming tea and fresh fruit. He sat late and long into the night watching the latest broadcast from the capitol with unwavering attention before turning to some reports that he had brought with him in a case.

Geri had tried to grab Sage's ear to go over her speech to the district and what she would wear while up at the podium, but she had little interest in it. All she kept thinking about was Snow standing there with her, tainting her in front of her family and home before turning to the local peacekeepers and punishing them. Her body was tense as she imagined capitol hover crafts appearing out of nowhere as Snow sought to replace every lenient trooper. He would turn her home into a living hell and more would die come winter.

"Sage," Carter's rough, unused voice caught her attention. "You look like you sorely need the rest," he said. In truth she did need it, but she was afraid of the morning. She looked at him and her mouth opened to reply.

"Allow me to walk you to your room," Snow spoke up. He immediately got up and bowed gently with an extended hand to help her up. Of course there was little recourse. Sage took his hand his and allowed him to help her up. He offered his arm and walked her past a quiet Geri and a concerned Carter. The elder man turned in his seat to watch Snow walk her towards the doorway until she was out of sight.

Sage felt this sense of shame that somehow she was failing everyone. Tomorrow it would all come crashing down and she'd be at the center of it. She allowed her eyes to close as Snow walked her at gentle, steady pace. Her imagination pictured it would be the same tomorrow when he walked her to the podium.

"Why are you so worried?" he spoke up softly. Sage couldn't find a reply that wouldn't give something away.

"We don't have much in District 12," she tried to say.

"I know," was all he replied.

"We just want to live," she put forth.

"I know," he repeated. She had expected annoyance in his voice, but it wasn't there. His voice was steady and calm.

"I.. I don't want..," she found herself reduced to trying to beg. He then stopped and stepped forward to stand in front of her in the darkened hallway. Only dim, evening lights glowed overhead. The light reflected in the golden highlights of his hair and gave the illusion of a halo around his head.

"Sage, don't think me ignorant," there was a soft edge to his voice and again his eyes pierced into her, but it stopped when he brought curled fingers under her chin to be sure she looked up at him.

"I don't," she gave her head a tight shake.

"Good," he said before leaning down and kissing her forehead, "Go sleep and stop worrying. I want you looking beautiful tomorrow," he opened the door to her room, "Good night, Sage," he said softly.

"Good night," she replied out of habit. Her eyes lingered on him a moment before he stepped away. She turned on the light in her room to find that same, small, fur-lined cape on her bed. Snow must have put it there when he collected the reports from his room. Sage thought it an odd gesture, but it was starting to gain meaning even if she didn't want it. The wealth that shielded his shoulders he was now giving to her so she could wrap it around herself. Sage wanted to rip it off the bed and throw it to the side, but instead she sat down and started running her fingers back and forth over the fur.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 District 12

Sage was shaking again as the mayor took the podium to announce her. Snow waited patiently and still beside her until the dull rise of weak applause came from the audience.

"Ready?" he inquired in a confident whisper. Sage swallowed hard and found herself nodding as Snow brought a hand to her back and urged her to stepped forward with him to the microphone.

There was some beautiful speech prepared. It was full of adoration for the Capitol for giving her the opportunity to compete and bring back all this glory for her district. It would then continue to extoll the Capitol for its brilliance in designing the games and how it has been a fitting compensation for all the turmoil called by the uprising. But all those words had vanished from her mind. Sage stood in utter silence trying to find anything to say to her home.

All she saw were pale hungry faces in drab outfits, forced to endure this pomp and circumstance. Yes, there was more to go around now and less looked as sick or weak, but the 'beaten' bleakness in their eyes was still there. Many of the elder ones had the horrors of the rebellion fresh in their minds and they looked on her with sad eyes despite her victory. It was only her peers who were bold enough to glare as if she were a traitor to her people. Sage was sure it would have been worse if she had been the one to kill Asher, the boy from her district.

Sage swallowed again as she tried to find any words. It all came out as a blur in her mind. She was sure she said something about how lucky she was to have won, and how she hopes she has brought something back to her district. At one point she must have said something wrong because she remembered Snow turning to her curiously with a quiet stern look as if to question its true meaning, but Sage was fumbling.

"Please, go home and hug your kids," she pleaded before Snow reached for the microphone, making it squeak loudly with feedback.

"That will be all," he added with a solid look. Immediately the peacekeepers began moving the people back out of the square.

"Sage! That was not the speech we worked on," Geri descended on Sage with her soft scolding.

"Enough, Ms. Valen, Sage was under a lot of pressure. She will get better with time," Snow replied with a chill in his calm tone. Geri went silent as she took a step back from Sage. Only when they started walking into the Hall did she step to the other side of Sage and place a comforting hand on her back.

"What happens now?" Sage asked as she looked to Commander Snow. Her eyes were starting to tear as she saw a meeting room waiting for him. The Mayor and the head of the local peacekeepers were just beyond the open door. Snow seemed to soften a breath as he saw the look in her eyes.

"You will go with your mentor and escort to the Victor Village to rest and calm yourself. Do not leave until I return," he ordered. Geri nodded in agreement before guiding Sage towards the exit.

Sage turned over her shoulder to watch as Snow stepped towards the room flanked by a pair of his own peacekeepers who had come with them on the train. She heard him address the gentlemen in an openly contemptuous tone before the door shut tight behind him.

…

Commander Snow sat down in the mayor's chair without even glancing at his hosts. Instead he glanced down as the hard seat creaked from years of use and poor repair. He let out an annoyed sigh before finally addressing Mayor Beech and Head Peacekeeper Holland.

"My reports tell me things are quiet here in District 12 – usually a good sign," he looked to each of them with an unwavering, critical eye.

"You'll find everything in order here, Commander," Holland said with all confidence.

"Will I?" Snow leaned back and looked at the man curiously. Holland was a straight arrow, but if the reports were true then even he seemed to grow lax in this far off district. "The perimeter fence is working perfectly? I've heard of… exceptions," he rested his elbows on the arms of the hair and brought his hands up to lace his fingers together idly.

"Sir, I have found instances where the fence has failed, but each time it was repaired promptly. Those running the generator tell me it has been difficult to allot the proper amount of power," Holland explained.

"Difficult? It's difficult to maintain a simple border? The foundation of any effort in security is to establish a firm and unyielding perimeter," Snow slowly leaned forward as his eyes narrowed on the Peacekeeper.

"I agree, Sir, but-"

"Then you will halt your incompetent reply and see to it that I never hear of such a grievous error again," the chill of Snow's gaze made Holland swallow back the rest of his words.

"Yes Sir," he replied back formally.

"Now as for district's sudden prosperity, I think much of that should be directed towards security needs since they are obviously lacking. Don't you agree Mayor Branch?" Snow turned to the lumpy mayor with his silver hair and near quivering round jaw.

"But of course, Commander Snow. I don't know how such an oversight happened. It will be corrected immediately," he bowed his head in agreement.

"Excellent. Now I plan to take a tour of the district for myself. It's been some time since I saw District 12 and I'd like to familiarize myself again," he casually rose, not forgetting to turn and check the precarious chair to see if some small measure of filth managed to rub off onto his pristine uniform.

"I'd like to make one thing abundantly clear, gentlemen," Snow continued before stepping away from the table, "Incompetence, negligence and even leniency will not be tolerated. Consider yourselves lucky that I am allowing you the opportunity to sort out these shortcomings. I would not hesitate in replacing each and every peacekeeper or administrator in this district if I learned of one incident that was not handled to my expectations. Am I understood?"

Both men nodded. They had no choice. Replacement would not mean that they would be reassigned. The term meant they would have their tongues removed and turned into servants of the Capitol. Snow knew well that District 12 had been lax in enforcing the laws. By the end of the war, many had died in this district. If not for the coal mines, it would have been destroyed like District 13. The authority was still trying to deal with quotas and keep its population from starving or rioting. Snow could appreciate the difficulty of the situation, but now they had the means to keep a tighter leash. He would have replaced the entire security force if he thought he could get away with it. However, he still wanted Sage's trust.

He nearly had it the other day. By mentioning her time in the arena he had opened up her wounds and it allowed him a chance to quietly console her. He was sure she was questioning him now, unsure if he truly was the soulless monster she thought. With a little more time he would perfect his _compassion_ and she would fall prey to it like everyone else in the Capitol.

…

Sage fell helpless into her Aunt Willow's arms when she returned to the house in Victor Village. She hardly noticed Carter walking in behind her to have a word with her Uncle Jay. The tears were already blurring her vision. Her aunt took her upstairs to a quiet room where Sage could blurt out all the happenings and the fear that was wrapping around her. Her aunt was speechless and only held onto her niece as the sobs continued. Again Sage pulled a blanket up around her and insisted on cocooning herself against the disaster she could not stop.

Eventually her aunt fetched her some food and helped her in a warm calming shower. Sage knew she was just trying to do something, but if felt like nothing could lift the guilt that somehow all this was her fault. It was Sage that had caught Snow's attention; otherwise he might have never come to District 12, or at least not made a personal inspection. Right now she pictured at least three Capitol hover crafts coming over to remove the peacekeepers she grew up with along with the administrating mayor and his poor family. Yes, all of this was her fault. She should have died in the arena.

"Sage?" she heard her aunt's voice from just beyond the doorway. By then Sage was sitting in a bathrobe since she had yet to find the will to get dressed. She didn't want to answer out of fear for what might be next, but she forced some strength.

"Yes?"

"Commander Snow is downstairs," her voice shook slightly, "He's waiting for you,". Sage curled in on herself for a moment, but she remembered Carter's words again and knew there was little choice. She couldn't leave Snow down there with her aunt and uncle. She couldn't let his patience grow short while the both of them tried to shield her. Her aunt and uncle were all she had left.

Sage quickly went for her clothes and this time she took a moment to look at the wardrobe carefully. Snow had said that he wanted her looking beautiful; so she would look beautiful. Carter told her that 'loveliness' was a curse and it had felt like it so far, but perhaps if she gave him what he wanted he wouldn't go through with his 'duty'? Carter said to keep his interest. She could at least try. There was nothing else she could do.

…

Coriolanus Snow sat quietly with a cup of simple tea that Sage's aunt had prepared under his watch. Sage had gained her knowledge of plants from somewhere and it was most likely this quiet aunt. He watched her closely as she went about the open kitchen with her meticulous work preparing dinner. She wore her hair loose like Sage. It was an uncommon style in the district since most women favored conservative buns or braids. Snow had appreciated that even in the arena. Sage had only braided small handfuls of her lush dark hair that would have fallen over her eyes. The rest had hung loose in an exotic fashion down her back.

He could see a little of her uncle through distant open doorways as the man had a conversation with Carter Wake. The advanced hearing device in Snow's ear could pick up the soft whispers between them. Carter had obviously told her uncle about the commander's intentions towards his niece. Snow sipped the tea confidently as he listened. He had wanted the pair to understand his interest in Sage and how there was little they could do to stop it. Carter was doing the convincing for him. Snow took another sip of the tea, but as he lifted the cup back his eyes caught a view of Sage standing in the doorway to the kitchen and he froze for a moment at the sight of her.

Sage had come down in a flattering, tight knit, v-neck sweater that complimented her form along with a pair of snug fitting pants that tucked into tall boots. Her dark hair was brushed out long and loose, curling softly as it fell over her shoulders. A hint of blush was on her cheeks and a glistening balm on her lips. Snow allowed himself a moment to drink in the sight of her young form on display in the earthy tones of the finely made clothes.

With her green eyes almost glowing amidst the dark glitter of her hair, Snow thought she was the epitome of a forest nymph, one he intended to seduce into gracing his rose garden. The fleeting daydream was powerful enough to make his jaw drop unknowingly.

"You were waiting for me?" she said. Her words brought him back to the moment and it him took less than a second to regain his composure and set down the tea.

"Yes," he got up to address her with a gentlemanly short bow. "I was hoping you'd be available to show me around the district before you have dinner with your aunt and uncle," he said as he continued to take in the sight of her.

"But I thought," she paused, "didn't you have an inspection?" she said before sucking in her lip slightly in fear. Snow found it adorable.

"I did, but I want to see the local surroundings through your eyes," he replied with a smile. She looked at him critically a moment before conceding.

…

Sage could never have pictured this sight in a thousand years. She was strolling around the roads of District 12 with Commander Snow walking casually at her side. A pair of Peacekeepers followed of course, but Snow had given them orders to hang back and allow them space to talk.

He had asked to see the district as she knew it, but Sage declined to show him the Hobb or where you could usually slip through the perimeter fence. Instead she showed him the school and some of the more dilapidated homes where miners still lived with their families. She tried to dodge the main square as much as possible out of fear of people staring at her.

"Why?" she asked suddenly in a stretch of silence as they passed house after house – if you could call them that.

"Why the disparity?" Snow interpreted.

"Yes,"

"I'm sure you know the story well, Sage. Things use to be easier once upon a time. The districts worked in harmony with the Capitol that protected them. The uprising changed everything. Everyone suffered greatly and this is how it ended. Trust me when I say that it could have been worse. District 13 still stands as a testament to that," he replied. Sage couldn't accept it though, not when there were children nearly skin and bones, homeless orphans, and young women who end up selling themselves for a meal.

"But people can't live like this. Many freeze or starve. Dozens die in the mines when they collapse. If there was enough food, enough warm shelter, if the Capitol took care of the district there would be more to work in the mines," Sage found herself pleading. Snow halted their walk and turned to her.

"I understand the pain, but the Capitol did once make sure there was more than plenty in all the districts, but it was never enough. Greed, Sage. Greed is the problem. There is never _enough_ to go around and it's what started that uprising. That capitol wishes to share, but after such a betrayal, it was agreed that prosperity would only be bestowed on the district with a victor of the games," he explained as his cool gaze bore into her again.

"I've won," a shiver ran up her as the memories flashed past, "now give it to them," she gestured back to the district around them. Snow looked around briefly before his eyes settled on her again.

"They will receive it, Sage. Things will be made better here. You have my word," he reached out and touched her jaw lightly.

"Thank you,"

"I should tell you that I've brought us here because I thought you'd appreciate one last visit before coming home to the Capitol," he said with a faint smile.

"What?"

"Come now, I'm sure you saw it in the crowd this morning. Some might be proud of you, but many think you've been tainted by your experiences. I saw quite a few faces that looked on you with disdain and contempt. I don't see you easily making this your home again. Not to mention," he paused to run fingers through her hair, "I'm in the Capitol. I'd much rather see you surrounded by my rose garden rather than these desolate woods," his eyes softened as he said it and Sage found her argument falling away. She did feel different and she did fear that many of her peers would see her as a traitor, but she knew Snow would not let her go. If Carter was right, then Sage didn't want him to let her go either. There would only be someone else to take his place if not more than one.

"What is that?" he suddenly asked in faint surprise. Sage turned and realized his eyes had fixed onto a tree that stood along the walking trail with a carving on its trunk. She swallowed hard as she realized she had just walked Snow past a very familiar spot. On the tree was a declaration of love carved in the shape of a heart with two names inside it: Sage + Ollie.

"It's nothing," she spoke up quick and attempted to block his steps as he tried to advance towards the tree. Her heart was racing when she saw his eyes narrow and that tight, deadly smirk return.

"Who is 'Ollie'?" he asked.

"He's no one. That 'Sage' could be anyone. It's a really popular name," she tried to lie. He turned back to her with a soft glare and she had to recant.

"He's just some boy in town. We were young and silly. Please leave him alone," she begged. Snow walked around her as if he never heard it and stepped up to the tree to inspect the cuts.

"Was this made by a blade?" he asked as his voice turned hard and clear. Sage jumped in front of him, putting her back on the carving.

"Please, Coriolanus, he is just a silly boy," she swallowed and discovered words that might help, "he's not a great man like you,". Snow paused as he seemed to replay the words. A broad smile spread across his face before he replied.

"Very sweet of you, Sage, and nicely clever," he said, "A _great man_… one who wouldn't care about the affection of a coal miner's son, who would be above such petty things as arrogance and jealousy," he reached out and ran his fingers through her hair again. "Is that what you've known here in this district? Or is that just what they teach you about the Capitol in their opinions and gossip?" he asked as his hand continued to caress. His fingers brushed her hair back over her shoulder so they could glide softly along the curve of her neck.

"No," she tried to answer, but her voice shook with his touch and her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to watch his eyes as they skimmed over her body. Her hands had a firm grip on the bark behind her back and she swore he wouldn't get past her again. She never knew what feelings she really had for Ollie, but he was a sweet boy and had helped her once. Sage refused to have his blood on her hands.

Snow leaned closer, almost pinning her against the tree as he passed his nose and lips against her hair and forehead.

"You have been led too far astray, Sage. What feelings this boy had for you is not my concern. You're beautiful and I could not expect the world to be blind to it. But if jealousy is all you fear, then you must expect it from him as well. How is this Ollie going to react when he sees you with me? That carving is deep and must have been done by a blade. Such questions build a disturbing picture in my mind. I refuse to let anything happen to you," he gave a soft kiss to her temple before stepping back.

Sage opened her eyes and was dumbstruck by the soft affection. He watched her quietly for a moment before reaching around each side of her to take her hands and gently pull her back from the tree.

"If the boy is harboring weapons, then he will face the law, but I will not touch him for simply recognizing just how lovely you are," the force behind that statement died with a sudden wet sucking sound just below them. Both looked down to see that the mud of the Seam had claimed a firm hold on Commander Snow's white boots. Upon closer inspection, the mud wasn't only sinking under his feet, but caked dirt had gathered in messy speckles all over the pristine white of his dress uniform. Sage watched as his jaw dropped slightly at the sight of the mess. "It appears I just might be," he sighed "stuck,".

Despite all that was said earlier, the sight was so humorous that Sage couldn't help cracking a smile and a faint giggle.

"Yes, you might as well laugh. You won't catch me making this mistake ever again," he tried to awkwardly tilt his leg out to lift the inner side of his boot out of the mud and release the suction it had on the sole. But when he tried only his foot would attempt to break free from the boot itself. He groaned before turning to her and noticing that she had wisely kept her feet above the muck by standing on tree roots. He looked up at her face to catch a smirk and he smiled. "Perhaps you're craftier than I thought," he seemed to joke, "you set this trap for me, didn't you?" he began to reach down and try to tug his boot free.

"I swear, I didn't notice the mud," she replied.

"You mean you have grown used to it," he grumbled as he finally pulled one destroyed boot out with a thick coat of caked mud.

"Maybe," she was smiling now. He nearly slipped and fell when he pulled the second one free.

"Yes, that's all I need: to land ass first in mud. Won't I be a striking sight," he looked up and smirked at her. Sage couldn't stop the giggle that erupted. She could not believe Snow actually had a sense of humor that she could relate to. Until now his humor had been dry and chilly if not demeaning, but this was something warmer and for once he looked like a real person.

His boots made a soaked squishing sound as he walked back up to the makeshift road. Sage walked with him and only looked back once at the tree.

…

The mud heralded the end of the tour and Sage slowly led Snow back to Victor Village. A small squad of his Peacekeepers stood on watch outside the residences. It was a welcome to surprise to see that some of them were the same faces she knew from District 12.

"That's Rubin and Larkin," Sage said out loud as she turned to Snow.

"You know them?" he asked curiously.

"They're District 12 Peacekeepers," she stated plainly as the relief came to her face. A hand covered her mouth in quiet awe as Larkin gave her a curious look.

"Of course, are you suggesting I would pull Peacekeepers from other districts to add security?" he replied.

"I thought…," she swallowed, afraid that saying something would make him reconsider.

"That I would replace the entire garrison here at District 12?" he looked at her. Sage couldn't believe she was so transparent to him, but she nodded all the same.

"Now why would I do something like that?" he smirked a little before turning serious, "As I said, Sage, do not think me ignorant, but nor am I wasteful," he finished.

"Thank you," her voice shook.

"There's no need for it, I'm only doing my duty," he smiled slightly as they continued walking. "I plan to change my clothes of course, but afterwards, might I have you join me for dinner?" he asked.

Sage nodded with a soft smile. There was no hesitation for the first time. She was starting to believe it wouldn't be so hard now to follow Carter's advice. Coriolanus Snow seemed more and more a man and not the monster she thought he was. Perhaps it was just his many years alone that had twisted him into this cold, strict and secretive commander. All he needed was someone like Sage and he could joke about landing in mud like he was just another man who worked in the Square. Like many in Panem, all she had was hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Dinner

Commander Snow wasted no time orchestrating an intimate dinner. For once he was without his dress uniform and instead selected a well-fitting suit of ash grey and burgundy. It wasn't overly flashy or heavily adorned. While wearing it he could easily be mistaken as a district citizen if not for the feel of the luxurious fabric or its expert tailoring.

He had pulled both the chef and nearly his entire kitchen off the train to squeeze it all into the kitchen of the Victor Village residence. The house was well furnished and only needed a few hands from the train in order to clean and prep the rooms for Sage's arrival.

The entire dinner could have taken place on the train, but Snow wanted the intimacy. He wanted it to feel like she was in a safe environment where she didn't have to hide or hold back. He was sure the train stirred up too many memories and he was done opening them for now. Instead he planned to build on the present and the smile he saw earlier when he pulled his boots out of the mud.

Snow had been the impressive commander, the consoling gentlemen, and now he planned to show her that he could be a simple, romantic man if given the right opportunity. With that in mind he came to her door to collect her and allowed himself a touch of shock when she came down the stairs. In truth, he was very pleased that for the second time now, she seemed to be dressing with his interests in mind.

She came down the stairs in a simple evening gown of silver thread. It was sleek and hugged her body, revealing all her soft curves without being gaudy or overdone. A white shawl was hung around her bare shoulders and her dark hair hung loose with only a pair of combs tucked in behind her ears to keep her curling locks back from her face. Her lips glistened with a soft balm and her cheeks wore a pink blush; for once, Snow couldn't tell if that was make-up or not.

He smiled warmly and offered his arm as she came to the bottom stair. Her aunt and uncle watched with a quiet sadness, but Snow could care less. They had no idea what Sage had to gain from this arrangement. He had meant what he said about protecting her. No one was going to take away anything that belonged to him, including this little diamond from the coal mines of District 12. They should be grateful, but regardless, he kept Sage focused on him before the sight of her family threatened to destroy the moment.

"You look completely stunning," he said with gentlemanly admiration. She shyly tucked back a strand and thanked him. Her smile was hard to find and Snow blamed that on her family. No doubt they had been lamenting over this evening for ridiculously sentimental reasons. The sooner he got her away from them the better.

It was a short walk to the house Snow was using. He opened the door to a well-cleaned and prepared living room.

"I know you must be hungry after that long tour, so I won't dare make you wait," he said as he showed her into the candlelit dining room. Some servants from the train were just putting out the last of the plates as Snow showed her to her seat.

"I thought you'd want to dine on the train," she commented as she looked out across the table, her eyes lingering on the fresh flowers that he had a servant pick from somewhere outside.

"We'll be spending quite a bit of time on that train. I thought we should take a break from it whenever we can," he said as he sat down.

Before them was a simple three course meal, all laid out for them. Snow did not want more servants interrupting them. Dessert was waiting on a buffet table and he would fetch it himself to keep the night as informal as possible.

"The chef and-" she started to ask.

"Gone for the night. If you'd like anything, I'd be more than happy to get it myself. All the formalities were beginning to wear on me. I just wanted a simple quiet evening for once," he smiled. Finally, he saw her return it.

…

There was a warning in Sage's mind that rang out when Commander Snow said they were alone, but if he had less than honorable intentions, he had passed up plenty of opportunities to take advantage of her. Now she couldn't help but smile as it seemed there was a real person under all that strict formality and chilling demeanor. His smile had warmed and she found herself enjoying the way his face lit when she purposefully looked lovely. His studying gaze had been disturbing, but now it took on the air of careful awareness.

His career and age had scared her. This was an experienced man and she was just a young girl barely old enough to know what love was, let alone what to do with it. She didn't know if either of them were capable of making any kind of a relationship work.

"You really are beautiful, Sage," he spoke up and Sage realized he'd been staring slightly. "Was that Jakob's design or your choice?" he asked.

"Mine," she said quietly. His smile widened.

"I think it's about time we let Jakob go back to designing costumes for the parades,"

"He'll be so disappointed," Sage added.

"Sage, my dear, you have far more talent for the task. But I doubt you want to take up designing as your 'hobby'," he said referring to the latest tradition of the victors taking up various arts or hobbies once the games are over.

"I don't know what I want to do," Sage confessed. Life had always been about what she 'had' to do and she had never really considered what she 'wanted' to do with her life. Without much exposure, she had no idea where her talents lie.

"That sounds like it could be an interesting adventure. Personally, I keep roses. I tend to them myself. I enjoy the labor and seeing the beautiful results. Perhaps you might enjoy it as well," he couldn't seem to stop smiling and it was starting to become infectious as Sage found herself smiling back.

"You tend to a rose garden?" Sage asked, "Dirt, thorns, and all?".

"I'm not joking, my dear. I put on a sun hat, gloves - the works," he grinned. Regardless, Sage couldn't help but laugh at the sight in her mind of Commander Snow dressed like her aunt as he tended flowers. She almost forgot to be fearful of his response, but he only continued to smile with a lingering glance before turning back to his plate.

"Why roses?" Sage had to ask. He could have just said 'garden', but she could feel there was something special about roses. She quietly waited as he took his time answering.

"Roses are one of the few things I remember before the end of the rebellion," he said with his eyes cast down. The smile had finally begun to fade as a distant mask set in.

"Why is that important?" Sage tried to inquire. He stared a little harder into his plate as if something had caused him to stop breathing.

"It's not, it's just something I enjoy," he suddenly explained and donned a forced smile as he looked up. Sage sat staring at him a moment, but soon turned back to her plate. She had pushed some kind of button with Snow and though he seemed willing to spare her any sharp defense, he did not want to share. The response only fueled her thoughts that Snow was indeed human. She tried to let that thought lift her heart and carry on with the evening.

"Your aunt keeps a garden, correct? Did you help her with it before the reaping?" he asked in an attempt to draw the subject back to its origin.

"Yes," Sage nodded, "She taught me everything about the herbs and plants in the forests,". He only nodded in response. He could have asked about the White Fox Bane, but he didn't. After the incident on the train, he had not once mentioned the arena.

Sage stared at him for a moment across the table. Could she make herself love this man? She asked her bluntly with all the intention of trying to make it happen. All the fear and dread he had once stirred in her was slowly being replaced by kindness and concern. He had said that she had nothing to fear from him and so far, he meant it. So she stared into him, this older man who could have any mature woman, who knew all about loving and being loved. Instead he chose her and was intent on suffering her young age, her inexperience, her hesitation, and the damages the arena caused. Why? Just because she was beautiful? Just because she wasn't from the Capitol? It didn't make sense. Could he have really fallen for her somehow?

…

The rest of dinner was more simple talk of District 12 and Sage's life there. He had served dessert himself and offered her tea. She couldn't help but still feel nervous, but he did everything right to help ease it away. His warm smile encouraged her to smile back and her body to ease. The warmth of his hand as he handed her a plate of decadent chocolate cake made her feel like the distance between them was unnecessary. Being with him so much was beginning to make her realize that she didn't like being alone. His presence had caused so much stress at first, but he was becoming a common fixture who was always at her side. Something about that was comforting and she wanted to give in to the feeling. It was a sobering realization. Yes, she wanted to give in and try to love Commander Snow.

So when he led her to the living room to recline with a cup of herbal tea, she found herself happy to sit close. He didn't attempt to put his arm around her, or lay an improper hand on her thigh, but still sat close enough to let her feel the warmth of his body. A soft silence lingered between them before he found his voice.

"Sage, I can't make you come back to the Capitol with me, no matter how much I want it. I like to think of it as carrying you off to live a happier life, but you have to want it, or you will never have that happiness," he turned her and took her hand. "Please consider it as the tour goes on. It would make me so happy to see you in my life every waking hour. There's little I would ever deny you," he said with pleading eyes as they looked into hers. Those pale blue eyes no longer made her shudder. It was as if the ice in his gaze had melted and left honest emotion underneath.

"I will, Coriolanus, I…," she paused, but realized she wanted to confess this, "I like being here with you. I didn't see you like this before," she said.

"I'm trying, Sage. I have never opened up like this before. It's just as new to me as it might be for you. I can't change my career or the life I have led, but I can try very hard to bridge the gap between us – at least enough so that you might find a man worthy of your love," his voice was soft and genuine. It wrapped around Sage like the blankets she once used to insulate herself from the world that had wronged her. It made her finally cave and lean against him, resting her cheek against the soft fabric. It took him a moment to register that she wanted a hug, and it came with all possible tenderness as his arms wrapped around her. Again he kissed her hair and forehead, nuzzling softly. For once, Sage wanted to feel the kisses. She turned her head up from the warmth of his chest and brought her lips to his. She hesitated, a small fear that she had never properly kissed a man, but it vanished when his lips closed the gap and kissed her. They were soft and just as warm as she expected. His motions were slow and gentle, not demanding or insisting. Her body melted closer towards him as she found herself mimicking the sweet motions of the kiss. Thoughts faded with it and she found that she didn't care how long it continued.

…

Snow was thoroughly enjoying himself. He had found the tender tones to use with her and gave her everything she could want in a lover. He had even allowed her to see a possible weakness in him, a breadcrumb leading to a deeper past that she will want to pull out in him. He took his time with the kissing, enjoying her attempts and encouraging a little more from her with each passing second. Her body was small and delicate and he held her like a fragile flower, taking in her scent like an intoxicating perfume.

Soon his body began to ache for more, but he couldn't take it from her and willed away the demand. The gentle, understanding man she was falling for would never force himself on her. It would be sweeter when she came to want it from him. He imagined that shy hungry look as her body hesitated, but her hands turned eager to explore. He would show her everything, including the very workings of her own body.

Slowly he pulled away from the kisses before his thoughts could run away with him. He sighed content but made it look like relief as he held her close again in that tender hug. He closed his eyes and continued to push away his unsatisfied demands, which wasn't so easy when her arms found their way around him to return the embrace. He had never been someone who liked such close affection, but it was pleasant enough with her. He assumed he'd have to become accustomed to it. Sage seemed like the type to need such care.

They sat quietly as the evening continued. Sage seemed content against him and as the moment lingered on, it became more comfortable to have her there. He easily sat reclined with her against his chest until he realized she had grown relaxed enough to slip into sleep. He leaned up to look down at her and actually smiled. She was beautiful and he did want her. Who knew if that was _love_, but he had her now and he wasn't giving her up for anything. The act he wore for her would have to be second nature to convince the Capitol. He might as well adopt it as best he could. Regardless, he was confident he had the experience to bring her back from the pain of the arena.

This wasn't the first victor he saved. He had already witnessed the trauma the games caused and realized that it took constant attention to keep the weak from succumbing to depression. He could not provide that to the first, _she_ had not meant the same to him and the girl wilted quickly despite his efforts. After that he had vowed never again. He would not take on some pitiful little underdog who could not take the savagery. But then he saw Sage.

Snow suddenly lost his thought as Sage went ridged against him. A sweat was building on her forehead and her hand, which had rested quietly against his chest, now clung to the fabric of his suit. Her brow began to knit in an expressing of horror as her breath quickly increased. When the shaking started, Snow sat up more and held her close. This was supposed to be the first of many enjoyable moments and it was coming to a crashing end.

"Sage," he called her name, but the nightmare wasn't letting go that easy. He called it louder and shook her gently.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled in a cry.

"Sage, wake up," he ordered as he ran his fingers into her hair and held her head. When her eyes opened she wanted to jump back, but he held her close with gentle firmness. Tears formed in her eyes as she took in a realizing breath that she had been dreaming. She still shook when she reached up to bring a hand to her face and wipe her eyes a moment. She then cuddled close and sobbed against him.

"What happened?" he asked softly as he began to rub her back.

"They all were falling. They fell to the ground holding their chests. They were all staring at me. They knew I did it. And then my heart was starting to stop. I was dying with them. Onyx was crawling towards me with a knife... he was telling me I can't... I can't win," she cried against his chest. Snow softly hushed her trying to ease the sobs.

"It was just a dream. You're safe here with me," he hugged her close.

"It's the same dream every night. I killed so many of them," she cried again before leaning up with hurt on her wet face, "You did it, you helped me kill all of them," she suddenly accused him. Snow had never seen that side before, but throwing anger back at her was useless. She was in pain; that's all it was.

"Sage, they were all going to die. You would have died too. I didn't want that. I wanted to save you, but there could be only one victor," he tried to reason with her.

"Nobody really wins! This isn't winning!" she yelled as the tears fell down her cheeks. Snow held onto her hands to keep her from pulling further away.

"No, you're right. Nobody wins; only one survives. Just like those who survived the war. They get to see their districts return to normal, but still carry the war inside," Snow replied.

"I killed nine of them… nine different faces… all twisted, clawing at their own chests, moaning as their blood stopped moving," she shuddered.

"Sage, I know it's hard to bear. I watched it. I watched them all fall and slowly die because of what you did, but I have seen worse. The pain and confusion of a failing heart is nothing compared to bleeding out in glorious agony. I have seen horrible deaths in the games and your methods pale in comparison. I know their faces will linger and there may always be nightmares, but if you let me, I'll be there when you wake up," he had tried to keep her soggy gaze on his pale blue eyes and it seemed to have worked. She came back into his arms and clung tightly. Snow couldn't help sighing in actual relief. He should have known that Sage would have the same problems he had seen before. He only hoped to keep her with him and let his presence act as a remedy to the trauma.

…

The dream marked the end of the night and Snow gave her his jacket as he helped her up and held an arm around her to walk her back to her home. The walk was silent and solemn. He could feel Sage still going over the dream in her mind. She could be questioning her accusations of him, but he would never deny what he did. He did help her kill those tributes, but only to see her alive at the end.

"Coriolanus,"

"Yes?"

"It was a … lovely dinner," she said in a weary tone.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Please get some rest," he said as he brought her to the door and knocked. Her uncle came and gratefully took her in with a lingering stare that bore into Snow. The Capitol Commander only returned it fiercely before turning soft again as Sage turned to say good night. Snow replied with a short bow before leaving.

Back at the house, he called back the staff to clean up the mess left from the evening. He then turned his attention to a hot shower where he relieved his previous urges as he thought about her laying stretched out on a soft blanket amidst his garden, warmed only by the rays of the sun on her perfectly bare skin.

The vision was tantalizing enough to make him consider removing those nightmares permanently so they could never again disturb another moment. He'd even go as far as to use trackerjacker venom to do it.


End file.
